tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ritual
Ritual is the Thanksgiving special for Red Life. Thanksgiving is coming, and Trina want nothing more than to follow her usual tradition, but Mina convinces her to invite her friends over for a Thanksgiving meal. Things get bad when Laney gets possessed by a demon hiding in a bootleg television network. Plot Trina is in class, awaiting the final bell so she could start her holiday break. Miss Corbis, sulking over the fact that she'll be alone again this year decides to let everyone go early. Trina goes to get her stuff from her locker and she meets Mina. Mina asks her what she's going to do for Thanksgiving and Trina says that she'll spend it by herself, with a quick meal and spending all day on the internet. Mina asks her why she won't have a traditional gathering, and Trina reminds her that the only family she has is her brother, and he usually keeps to himself. Mina then brings up that she'll also be alone, and through word of mouth, heard that her friends and the teachers will have nothing to do as well. Trina decides to invite them over to her house for Thanksgiving, mostly so she could use the act of generosity to her advantage. She manages to invite everyone to her house and they soon arrive. When asked what they'll be having to eat, Trina claims she has a feast prepared, but is quick to tell Mina that she has nothing (what with the party being planned in a short period of time). Trina orders Mina to get whatever food she can, while she stalls the guests with the few food items she has. Trina attempts to lead the guests into a prayer, but it doesn't go well, then she asks what everyone's thankful for, which leads to the guests chastising a stranger for supposedly being oblivious to the struggles they went through. Estus then suggests that the gang watch television to pass the time. Trina claims that the only shows worth watching won't be for another few hours, but Estus reveals that he has his own automated cable box. Upon hooking it up, the guests become horrified by the content on the "D" Network, which features disturbing holidays specials (and bumpers). Laney goes to switch the box off, but the power goes out and something enters into her. A demon appears on the screen, revealing that he inhabits the network and has possessed Laney. The demon reveals that he collects the souls of those who tamper with the box (Estus was a prime exception because he was the one who activated the box in the first place) and he demands that they comply. Trina questions what he'll do if they don't and he reveals that he doesn't know. Dennis suggests that Trina perform an exorcism. She first does a dance, but when it doesn't work, she speaks the prayer Estus made early on, which excretes the demon from Laney. The gang celebrates, but the demon reveals that the only reason he took people's souls was because he wanted company for Thanksgiving. Realizing his errors, he releases the souls he stole and relishes in him redeeming himself. He proceeds to ask if Trina had learned something from the experience, but she and Mina decide to leave to watch a movie. The adults leave to watch a football game and the rest just go to finish their homework. The demon complains that he's the only one who actually learned something, but is silenced by another network who's taking over his spot for the time being. Trivia * The prayer Estus says is actually lyrics to the song Soil by System of a Down. * The network the gang watches is a parody of Bravo, a British television network notorious for using shocking adverts between 1997 and 2001. * Additionally, D2's sign on is a parody of an old bumper for 2BE, when it was known as Kanaal 2. * The network features parodies of Sesame Street and Peanuts. * The demon is voiced by Rob Riggle, while the Demon 2 is voiced by David Herman. * There was originally going to be a scene where Rich and Principal Trager were talking about Trina's dinner party in a shopping mart. This was pulled due to the reference of alcohol (namely a beer that parodies Schlitz (called Schnotz) and the parody name sounding too close to Schnapps. Quotes Trina: "Estus, why don't you lead us in with a prayer?" Estus: "My time to shine. Making a decision of death while everyone around you pled, now you fly in peace I hope, my friend. A man can't avoid what he's meant to do when he's meant to do it, even if he doesn't really want to. My memories are of fun and friendship, of weakness within the strength of youth for reasons undefined." Trina: "Uh... amen?"